


King of a Ruined Land

by TheDreamWriter1



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27692837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDreamWriter1/pseuds/TheDreamWriter1
Summary: An ode to the Blood God
Kudos: 13





	King of a Ruined Land

It can’t be happening, it just can’t be.

They stand on the stage in a moment of triumph, not realizing that this isn’t how he wants things to happen. They need to stop, they need to stop, they need to STOP. 

But they don’t, three presidents step forward and only gets the title. They’re starting a government up again and a government is something that shouldn’t be started here, it would mean the whole cycle of wars, of people he cared about dying in his hands and he recalls a brief moment where he felt what it was like to die, how energy seeped out of his body and the pain that went through his brain when he started to disintegrate. 

Memories flash through his mind. Of a government long forgotten, one long gone, one long destroyed. He had tried his damndest to fight for the right side, and now here they were trying to recreate something that caused him so much strife, so much pain. Rage dances through his veins and the rockets are out of his crossbow before he can stop it. 

It goes by in a blur, he can’t stop himself from his bloodshed and nor can he stop himself spawning withers to destroy a place he had fought for. When its all over he is only left with memories, hunting down the people he once considered his friends and how pitiful their attempt at stopping him was. He was cursed with strength and like Achilles it was his heel. 

He stares at the sky as rain comes down, realizing he is King of a Ruined Land.


End file.
